Falcon
__TOC__ Description Tips *When attacking a base their targeting preference is defensive turrets and bunkers. Most units with a direct targeting preference will go for a preferred target unless one isn't within their standard range, in which case they'll just go after what is close, but Falcons will not start attacking a non-defensive structure until every single defensive structure in the entire base other than walls is destroyed. * When all Defenses are destroyed, they will start attacking Resources, and when all Resources are destroyed, they will start attacking Military Buildings. *Great on defense, easily the best unit to load into a bunker alongside the Colossus. *Falcons in bunkers are in most people's opinion: the best ways to counter S-Trike attacks. *They attack using strafing runs on a target, which means they will fly a certain distance past the target while they slow down, turn around and then go for another pass, gradually "overshooting" less and less. *Falcons use two rapid-fire machine guns to attack. The damage table below shows (number) x 10. What this means is that while the weapon is firing it will put out 10 shots per cycle, each individual shot doing the indicated number of damage. It's lots of small attacks instead of slow, big ones. A 0.66/sec firing cycle equates to them pumping out 6.6 shots per second on an attack run, each shot doing the 100/110/120/130 damage depending on the level of the falcon. *Even though the Falcon's weapon is a single-target weapon its rapid-fire nature allows groups of them to mow through infantry and other light units very rapidly since there is no delay between shots to switch targets when they are attacking a group of enemies. *With massed numbers they'll tear-up even the toughest defenses when they start to gather to destroy a turret, the turret will easily turn to ashes. *They have the longest range of any unit if it was compared to a turret the Sniper Tower might just be the turret most like it. * Falcons can easily trigger bunkers even when attacking buildings on the very outskirts of a base due to their hit-and-run tactics, but given their speed and health, a large squad of these can still do serious damage before being destroyed. *The absolute defense against a large squad of Falcons is a bunker filled a larger number of Falcons or a unit that fires missiles. This could be a Colossus or even a Missile Launcher turret. *The Falcon's weaknesses are more Falcons, Missle Launchers and Colossus. Bazookas can hit them but a mass of Falcons will very quickly mow through a large group of Bazookas before they can do much. *Your Starbase must be at least 5 to activate Falcons. *The maneuverability mechanics are a bit similar to the S-Trike's, except Falcon's overshoot structures instead of travel to another target. *Falcon and S-Trike are the fastest units in the game. Falcons can only be hit by Sniper Towers, Laser Towers, Missile Launchers. *By far one of the most useful units in the game, so many people will use Falcons in their bunkers and for attacking, make sure you have units that destroy air units! *Except for Colossus or Zeppelins, Falcons are one of the best units to destroy S-Trikes! * It will not destroy anything inside the Defense Bunker. * S-Trikes' and Falcons can be a good combination as they both have great speed, while the S-Trikes' distract the turrets Falcons can destroy the turrets, but also vice versa. * Using Falcons and Starlinators is a good tactic before you unlock the Colossus. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 4,000 | Damage Stage 1 = 100x10 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 2.5 | Range Stage 1 = 250 | Size Stage 1 = 40 | Building Time Stage 2 = 20m | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 4,000 | Damage Stage 2 = 110x10 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 2.5 | Range Stage 2 = 250 | Size Stage 2 = 40 | Building Time Stage 3 = 20m | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 4,600 | Damage Stage 3 = 110x10 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 2.5 | Range Stage 3 = 250 | Size Stage 3 = 40 | Building Time Stage 4 = 20m | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 4,600 | Damage Stage 4 = 120x10 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 2.5 | Range Stage 4 = 250 | Size Stage 4 = 40 | Building Time Stage 5 = 20m | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 5,200 | Damage Stage 5 = 120x10 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 2.5 | Range Stage 5 = 250 | Size Stage 5 = 40 | Building Time Stage 6 = 20m | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 5,200 | Damage Stage 6 = 130x10 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 0.66/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Defenses | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 2.5 | Range Stage 6 = 250 | Size Stage 6 = 40 }} Gallery Falcon .jpg|Statistics on game. Lv 1 falcon.png|A level 1 Falcon Falcon.png| Falcon Gl falcon.png|Falcon concept art 2nd colony falcons.png|Falcons in Warp Gates Falcon .jpg|Falcon in-game statistics Level 6 falcon.PNG|A high level falcon in the shop Trivia *Damage from Falcons doubled! *One of the most used unit in the game. *Best used in events such as Halloween event and Doomsday event. See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} Category:Aircrafts Category:Units Images Category:Troops